dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
XY Girl
Xyrielle Yona '''also known as '''XY Girl '''is a seventeen year old tough, no-nonsense girl. She is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a hero and is part of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly known as New Age Avengers). '''Background She originally lives in Mega-Tokyo along with her younger sister, Akatsuki. She is a part of the Heroes Coalition but after an unknown incident where she was held responsible, she left. Appearance She had a curly neon-colored hair and her eye color is mixed with blue, yellow and green. She is wearing a shiny black bodysuit which shows her curvaceous and buxom figure, black neon gloves and boots. But the most notable thing in her attire is the tow large letters written in front, a large X in green highlight is written on her chest while a Y in orange highlight is written on her lower stomach towards her groin. She sometimes wears a trench coat to hid her attire whenever she's in public places. Personality She is snobby, ill-tempered and had a few tsundere traits. With the exception of Yoshika, Rex, Ichigo and Taro, she is probably the most sane member of the team. However, despite her brash and disrespectful behavior, deep inside is a girl driven with guilt and a girl who fears failure. She only had a few persons she can trust but she sees Yoshika, Starfire, Nodoka and Marcus as her only friends, and it is hinted that she holds affections for Marcus. It is revealed in Tales in Mega-Tokyo, that she used to have more than one friends however she left them after an incident that she holds responsible for. She also hates Hope the Victor to the bone. Abilities Upon becoming a Blessed. ''Her Gift is called Drastic Neon. She had the ability to manipulate Neon Colored Lights, by igniting her fist with Neon Lights she can dishes out powerful explosions. * '''Neon Palm-Strike '- ignites her hands with neon lights before doing a thrust palm on her targets. * Neon Bomb '- generates neon light-like sphere from her hands before throwing it towards her targets. * '''Neon Smasher '- details unknown. '''Trivia * She is an original Character based from the reviewer, XY Kid. * Her hatred for Hope the Victor was based from the reviewer, XY Kid's hate comments towards the said character. * She is the first resident from Mega-Tokyo to be introduced. * As of the latest chapters, XY has been showing signs of jealousy whenever another girl gets closed to Marcus. Taken to eleven, when it was revealed that Marcus will end up marrying twelve girls. It is hinted that she may want Marcus all to herself. * Marcus is the only person to call her by her first name. * According to the author, his ideal voice actress for XY Girl is Rebecca Shoichet(Sunset Shimmer from Equestria Girls) and Yoko Hikasa(Houki Shinonono from Infinite Stratos). * She is the Tsukkomi to everyone's Bokke. * She is amongs the few person whom is aware that Marcus has killed someone. Notable Quotes * (about Hope the Victor) "I hate him, I loathe him, I despise him!" * (about Ed and Eddy) "Ed is definitely the lowest common denominator of the group and don't get me started with your brother." * (to Yoshika Miyafuji) "What are you talking about? I maybe rude at times but I'm not an overall bad person." * (to Marcus the Kane) "Are you nuts? Which you are!" * (to Starfire) "Big time! Who in the right mind would go out with this psychopath!?" * (to Marcus the Kane) "Hold up! What the hell are you asking? You can't ask something like that?! And why the hell are you asking people with the color of your underwear!" * (to Duncan) "Shut up! If you assault me with your words when I'm tired, it'll just piss me off more! So go to hell! * (about Finn Balor) "How should I know? And like I care! Probably as someone as lame as Hope the Victor." Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Blesseds